digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnamon X
|from=Veemon |to= |partner= |jacards= , , , , |s1=Magnamon |g1=X-Antibody |g2=Royal Knights }} Magnamon X is a Holy Knight Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody. The "Chrome Digizoid" grows stronger the more it is tempered, and there exists no other material quite like it. Magnamon's imaginary super-metal had become one with its limits, and was able to grow and regress as if it were made of muscles. The natural form of 'Chrome Digizoid' (in other words, the Digi-Egg of Miracles) was created using ancient technology, and its original characteristic was how it could be integrated into living organisms; a state similar to that, when combined with Magnamon's abilities, is thought to be the manifestation of a miraculous digivolution. When Magnamon's muscles, or 'Chrome Digizoid', are strained, they temporarily transform into "Gold Digizoid", which envelops its entire body in a golden glow; not only does it raise physical defense, it also bestows a state of absolute defense that is capable of resisting even data-disintegrating types of attacks. Furthermore, when in the "Gold Digizoid" state, its properties are similar to those of the Huanglong Ore, which boasts unparalleled, absolute hardness and is used as the base for 'Chrome Digizoid'; as such, in addition to absolute defense, it also adds a great amount of weight ill-suited for Digimon, though Magnamon has overcome that by tempering its own 'Chrome Digizoid'. One of the "Royal Knights", it digivolved through the power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles. During battle it will increase in hardness, and if it enters the "Gold Digizoid" state in which its entire body shines gold, it is completely invulnerable.[http://web.archive.org/web/20090822155826/http://digimon.net/chronicle/30/dm-04.html Digimon Chronicle Digital Monsters living in the NDW] Attacks *'Plasma Shot' (Plasma Shoot): Fires a shot of ball-shaped plasma. *'Extreme Jihad': Emits the utmost power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles in the form of an energy wave from its entire body. *'Shining Gold Solar Storm': Rapidly compresses space, then immediately and explosively expands it, sweeping away surrounding enemies with a golden laser beam. Design Magnamon X is an enhanced version of Magnamon and retains much of the same shape only with enhanced armor. The armor itself is sharper and more elaborate than the base form, with the addition of As'ma Green at the helmet, shoulders, hands, knees, and loin-guard. Its loin-guard no longer features the emblem on the Digi-Egg of Miracles. Etymologies ;Magnamon (X-Antibody) (マグナモン（X抗体）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. Some Japanese media shorten the "(X-Antibody)" to "X-Antibody"Digimon Links or leave it out entirely.Digital Monster Card Game *'La:' Magna (lit. "Great") *[[X-Antibody ;Magnamon X (マグナモンX) Name used in Digimon Masters and Digimon Collectors. Some American English media expand the "X" to "X Anti-body". *'La:' Magna (lit. "Great") *X. From X-Antibody. Fiction Digimon D-Cyber Magna of Miracles is one of the few remaining Holy Knights. After Dexmon is defeated, he uses his miracles to allow Zhìguāng Lóng to return to the Real World. Digimon Chronicle X Digimon Pendulum X 3.0 Magnamon X can Blast Digivolve from CannonBeemon and TigerVespamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Magnamon X digivolves from Magnamon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon Links Magnamon X Anti-body digivolves from Magnamon. Digimon Masters Magnamon X digivolves from Magnamon using the X-Antibody. Notes and references de:Magnamon X